1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to garments that have an inner liner. More particularly, the disclosure relates to garments that have an inner liner that is elasticized to provide a firm fit against the body of the wearer. Still more particularly, the disclosure relates to garments that have an inner liner that is elasticized and has a gripping edge that prevents slipping of the liner against the body of the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist many styles of outer garment that are designed to be loose fitting and comfortable. Such styles include tunics, tee-shirts, casual dresses and long swimming suit tops. While these garments are loose fitting and comfortable, many women still prefer or require a level of control in the abdominal region beneath such garments that the loose fitting garment necessarily does not provide. Often tee-shirts are worn beneath such garments; however, they are not designed to provide control or shaping of the body beneath the garment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a garment that has a liner that is shaped to provide control and shaping beneath the garment and will not slip against the body of the wearer during movement.